Just Like Heaven
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Kori was always the perfect person until she died in a car accident. Now, her twisted fate leads her back to her old home, a young guy named Richard, and romance. But how does all this give her another chance to live and find love?


Hola people! Okay, yes, evil me to be working on yet _another _story while I still have a couple more to update… but this one was in my mind for a while… since I saw the movie Just Like Heaven and so I have decided to base this on it… but with a teen titans twist. Plus, did anybody see the new episode last night? (California time that is for me). My absolute favorite part was when Control Freak was talking about Starfire! AHAHA. I loved that part. So anyways, here's a new story that I hope you all enjoy… don't forget to drop by a review for me, puh-retty puh-lease! Love, -Lala

She was sitting there in a beautiful garden… the sun was slowly shining in beneath the clouds and the smell of fresh flowers filled the air. 'It's all a dream,' she said to herself. Kori Anders was there… she was sitting on a small wooden bench on top of her roof, where she was admiring a sunrise with a blossoming garden. She was about to get up, when all of the sudden, something hit her… hard.

"OUUCCH!" she yelled as she opened her eyes. It _was _just a dream. Kori was actually just sitting on a chair around a small table at her job.

"'Bout time you woke up," her friend, Garfield said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kori muttered. She got up and went over to the coffee machine to get a Starbucks Mocha.

"About 20 minutes. But the doctor needs you," Garfield said. Garfield was one of Kori's closest friend and he had a natural hair color of green. He also was the comedic type of person who Kori never imagined having a friend like him. Garfield had been Kori's friend since they were younger, but Kori, who had worked her butt off, became a doctor, and Garfield was just working there as a new occupation. She sipped her cup of coffee and put it on the table to get back to work.

**Later on after work…**

"Kori, I have something very interesting to tell you," Garfield said as Kori got ready to leave the hospital.

"What?" she asked. Her emerald eyes sparkled hoping it was something interesting- like that she found some miraculous cure.

"I found you a date," Garfield said. He waited for her answer… but Kori was silent.

"I don't need a date right now, Garfield," Kori said as she picked up her bag.

"Sure you do. How long has it been since you gone out on a date?" Garfield said. He archly raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I have… been on a date before!" Kori said.

"Suure," Garfield said, "Anyways, I know this guy. He's a very good friend of mine. Just moved here, but he's finding a place. His name is Richard."

"Well I'll see when I can fit him in," Kori said.

"But I already told him tonight," Garfield smiled at her.

"Toniight! Gar, it's late and I have to get _home_," Kori answered.

"Oh c'mon. Puh-lease?" Garfield said. He put on his favorite puppy pout. Kori just couldn't resist.

"Fine, I'll see you there," Kori answered.

"Great," Garfield said.

**In the car…**

Kori started her black Mercedes and turned on the radio. She headed out the parking lot and that was when her phone rang.

"Speaking," Kori said as she picked it up.

"Heyy, Kori," a familiar voice said over the cell phone.

"Blackfire?" Kori asked. It was the nickname she had for her sister.

"Yes. Garfield has set you up for a "blind" date and it will be over at my house. I'm just telling you that, kay, sweetie? Try not to make this one run away… he's really nice," Blackfire said in the same voice she had. Kori sighed.

"I'll be there in a little bit," Kori said.

"Kay, see you then!" Blackfire said. With that, she hung up. Kori did too, but that was when she was about to put the phone into the cup holder. Kori slowed down on the car and tried to put the cell phone in, but when Kori had to make a turn on the car, it fell out into the other seat. She reached over to pick it up, not noticing a bright light coming in from the other side. When she finally picked up her phone, Kori saw that there was a truck heading right for her. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. That was all she saw before blacking out completely.

**From somebody else…**

"Richard, I'm not sure what kind of stuff you're looking for. We tried the techno look, but you didn't like that, the classical look, but you didn't like it… I'm not sure what you want?" the annoying saleswoman said. She looked down a list of apartments that you could rent.

"It's just… not me," Richard said at last.

"Well, I need to know… what _is _you?" the woman, Beth, had said.

"I don't just just-" Richard began but a pink piece of paper flew into his face. He hastily grabbed it off and threw it onto the floor without reading it.

"You just," Beth said watching him suffer. The pink piece of paper flew back in and hit his face. Richard was annoyed. He grabbed it off his face and read it.

_Apartment Open. 2105 112th Avenue_

_Come in and rent now_

"Let's take a look at this," Richard said. Beth peered at the pink piece of paper.

"It's not on my list," Beth said. She sighed. "Okay, Richard. Whatever makes you happy." They headed out across the street to a brick building that resembled an old cottage house.

"It's beautiful on the outside," Richard said. They walked in. After a couple of minutes of waiting outside the door, Beth came back out holding keys.

"They said that the person who used to live in this house sold it after an accident… they were a little rushed to sell it though, but wouldn't tell me the whole story," Beth said. She led him upstairs to a door.

"Open it," Richard said. She did and they walked in. There was a hallway with about 3 rooms. There was a gorgeous view of the ocean and the rest of the city. "Wow," Richard said. He sat down on the couch. "I love it."

"Are you sure? It seems a little… too perfect," Beth said. She placed her purse down on the wooden table and walked around the house.

"I love the couch," Richard said. He plopped up on it.

"Don't you want to look at everything else?" Beth asked him.

"Nope. I can stay on this couch forever," Richard smirked at her. Beth sighed.

"Fine," she said. "Are you sure you want it?"

"Yeah."

**2 weeks later…**

Richard was still sitting on the couch. Soda cans were littered on the table and the tv was going on. Richard didn't have time to clean up the place so far, but he jumped on the couch and flipped through channels. That was when suddenly, something came up from behind him.

"What are you doing in my home?" a frustrated feminine voice came from behind him.

"Whaa-at? How did you get in?" Richard aked.

"Easy. I live here," the voice said.

"Who are you?" Richard said.

"He-llo! I _own _this place. The question is who are _you_?"

"I'm Richard Grayson," Richard said.

"And I'm Kori Anders," Kori said back to him.

"What are you doing in my home?" Richard said. He was beginning to get annoyed.

"You do not live here. _I _live here," Kori told him. She sat down on the couch next to him and looked into his eyes.

"Listen, I understand if there is a problem with you. Don't worry. I am a doctor… I can help," Kori said. She squinted at him… then at the table and gasped. Her beautiful emerald eyes widened in fear as her red hair swished back and forth when she got up. "What kind of person are you? You didn't use coasters on the wooden table!"

"Look, lady. I live here. I just moved in… the people that sold me the place said that there was nobody living here. The person that used to live here… mysteriously left," Richard said. Kori a ghastly looked at him.

"There's no reason for you to be here… I live here. Look, come here," Kori said. She motioned for him to follow her to the bedroom.

"What do you want?" Richard asked her.

"Look, no, seriously. See those bed sheets?" Kori said pointing to the white fluffy sheets on the bed. Richard nodded. "I bought those. You can even check… I bought them for $150 dollars at Nordstrom's… the receipts in the drawer." Richard looked at her curiously and headed over the drawer. Sure enough, the receipt was in there.

"And see that picture on the-" Kori stopped. She suddenly walked over to her other bedside. "Where's my picture…"

"What picture?" Richard told her.

"The picture of me and my friend. I left it here… every night," Kori said. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Richard.

"Where did you put it?" She said. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where did I put what?" Richard said.

"My picture! It was here! Nobody else was in here, but you!" Kori said.

"Look, Kori was it? I never saw your picture… okay? In fact… I don't even know… what's going on. Apparently there's some freak incident," Richard said. He raised his hands in the air. "I guess when I thought this place was empty, _you _were occupying it."

"Yes, apparently. Now let's go back down there and…" her voice faded as she walked away. Suddenly, Kori disappeared.

"Huh?" Richard said. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Kori was gone.

"C'mon! Let's go and get this settled," the voice said again. Richard turned around and there was Kori.

"Where did you go?" Richard asked.

"What do you mean where did I go? People don't disappear, Richard. Now are you going to stand there looking like an idiot or are you coming so we can get this thing finished and I can get my home back?" Kori said.

"No… seriously. You were there," Richard pointed, "and now you're there." He pointed with his other arm at her.

"Look, Richard. Are you… hallucinating? Have you been seeing weird things around your home?" Kori said sitting on her bed. Richard joined her.

"Actually…" he said slowly, "yes, I have."

"Well, you might want to consult a doctor about it," Kori said nodding her head at him.

"I might," Richard said nodding his head slowly too. Kori got up and walked towards the door, but she just walked through it. Richard gasped.

"There's a ghost in my house," he said to nobody in particular.

TBC…

So I know it might have been a little bit boring, but I had to get the whole story up and running. I hope you guys liked it… lobz. Please drop by a review and tell me whatcha think. Thanks! Laters! Love always, -lala


End file.
